Duo and the Son
by ladijadyi
Summary: Duo gets four new female roomates..sounds fun huh? And now they get a mission to take Treize and Zechs out to party!


Hey whats up everyone?  I know I haven't finish A New Face, but I wrote this anyway.  It's just a pointless little story about Duo and some other characters. 

Disclaimer: I do not own gwing or sm

   "Ok Duo Maxwell these are your new living quarters."  Noin told him when they stopped in front of the cold metal door inside one of the Preventer housing complexes. 

 "You'll be sharing it with Commander Son."

"Fun." Duo said unenthused. He had been hoping for a woman. 

They stepped in and guitar music greeted them, along with a male and female voice. 

 "Yes Kaelyn I've always imagined you'd make a lovely erotic dance." The male voice said first.

"It's not erotic. It's.. it's… deeply spiritual." The female replied back as though trying to deny an accusation. 

 "At least this Commander sounds like a party animal." Duo muttered figuring that's who it was.

 "That wasn't the Commander,' Noin informed, 'the Commander isn't interested in woman." 

She was met back with a terrified, shocked Duo. 

"Your not locking me up with a…a..aa… GUY????!"

Noin just smirked.

"This isn't funny, he better not get any ideas." 

Noin laughed shaking her head.  

"Good luck Duo.  Dinner's at six.  I don't think I have to tell you to be on time.  And a…don't let the Commander side track you." She couldn't resist adding.  The heavy door closed on her laughter.

"I bet she wouldn't find it so amusing if she were in my place."  He grumbled. 

While he unpacked the guitar music continued sometimes accompanied by lyrics he couldn't make out.

"Five-thirty.  I guess I should go meet the Commander and drag my sorry butt to dinner."

 He knocked on the door but wasn't met with an answer, the door did pop open though,  so he let himself in.

 The room looked like it could have been Heero Yui's.  There wasn't a material item in sight save the boom box and lap top. A blanket on the bed and that was about it.

 The shower was running so Duo decided to leave.

He turned and was making for the door when he heard that familiar click.

"Oh brother." He muttered under his breath.  His shoulders sagging he slowly turned around.  It wasn't exactly the sight he was expecting.  

 A bright red head in a skimpy towel was holding a gun on him.  Her chin length hair was messy and covering half her face.

"What do you want?" She asked.  

Duo was tongue tied.   

 She lifted a hand from hold the towel and pushed the hair out of her hair.  

Duo was just waiting for the towel to fall.  Which it never did.  He was deeply disappointed.    

She put her hand back and prepared to wait for an answer.

"Uh..I was looking for Commander Son.  Do you know where he is?"  

The red head smirked. 

"I'm Commander Son."

Duo to say the least was very, very shocked.  Not an unhappy shocked though, no wonder Noin was laughing at him.

"What do you want?" Commander son asked impatiently.  The gun hadn't lowered.

"I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Duo Maxwell, your new room mate.  You wanna go to dinner now?" He said very quickly. 

"I need to get dressed first you know, so get out." She replied. 

He was grinning like an idiot when he stepped outside the door.

"God I'm lucky." 

Commander Son came out in a few minutes wearing the baggy beige pants that all Preventers did, and a jungle green tank top, her jacket was wrapped around her waist.

To Duo's displeasure it wasn't reveling and was very modest. 

"I liked the towel better." Duo accidentally let out.  She gave him a long, tiring look.

"Did you now.  I think it's a little to hard to move in." Was all she commented and started down the stairs.  "Whoa, she didn't blow up or try and hit me."  

It was a new one on poor Duo.

"Relena would have been mortified, Heero and Trowa wouldn't have said anything, Quatre would have blushed and Wufei would have called me a baka.  She didn't even get mad.  She's one cool chick…or she must be used to men hitting on her."  He gathered and ran door the stairs after her.

He caught up with her on the stair landing.  

"So how long have you been with the Preventers Duo?" She asked when he was walking beside her.

"Um.." He scratched his head, how long had it been?

He started counting his fingers, Commander Son started laughing.

He finally stopped on finger number eight.  

"Wow eight years, it doesn't seem like it was that long."  Duo mused. 

"That's quite a while I agree.  But I guess us old guys should stick together then.  I've  been working for Lady Une for six years." She told him.  Duo blinked.

" Six years?  No wonder you're a commander.  I bet I still have a few things to teach you though."  Ooh this should be fun. 

"Yes perhaps.   Just keep your mind on business k?" 

Strike one Duo….

"Already got a boy on the home front huh?" Duo joked.  She smacked him on the head anime style. 

"That's none of your business."  Touchy… that must mean yes.

"Sorry..sorry. Come on let's be friends.  If we gotta live with each other for at least a year I'd hate to spend it on your bad side."  Duo interjected. His smile a little to big.

"I spose." She nodded.

 They reached dinning hall and Noin winked at Duo when she saw him come through the door with the Commander.  He scowled at her.

"Come on your not that mad are you?" She asked walking up to him.

"Maybe." He said in a pouting voice, crossing his arms. 

Commander Son rolled her eyes not really caring what it was about.  Then she spotted someone across the room and left Duo's side. 

"I think your counter part left." Noin noticed Duo hadn't seen her move off.

"Huh?  Hey where'she go?" He asked spinning around in place.   "Humph."

He walked off to join Heero and the rest off the gang. 

"So Duo who's your new room mate?" Quatre asked him as he approached. 

Duo turned the last seat at the table around and sank into it, resting his arms on the back.

"Commander Son." He mumbled.   Wufei snorted.

"So you didn't get an onna for a roommate? Ha serves you right, baka." 

"That's what I thought to." He continued ignoring Wufei's insult.  

"Huh?  What's that?" Quatre asked.

"The Commanders a chick." He answered. 

"Injustice.." Wufei muttered and walked off.

Not surprisingly no one asked for details, what she looked like and what not.  

"We have a mission." Heero said in monotone, reminding the rest.

"Yes that's right! We'd better go grab Wufei.  Bye Duo."  Quatre called almost running out the door.  Trowa followed a bit slower with Heero.(a.n. not insinuating anything here!  They just aren't in a hurry.)

"Dang that's no fun, they have a mission without me.  I better go find Commander, she can keep me entertained." 

 As he approached her and the black haired woman she was talking to, he was met by Lady Une. 

"Duo, hello."   She smiled, she's definitely changed in the time he'd known her.

"Lady Une." He nodded.  

"You met your new room mate I've heard from Noin.  Are you to getting along?" She inquired.   Hum.. since when was she interested?

"Fine I guess.  We haven't really got acquainted."

"Ahh…"

"By the way, does she have a first name?" He asked.   Lady Une raised her eyebrows.

"Marimaia.  A very pretty name don't you think? So come on, how are you two getting along?" 

Duo scowled the same way he did at Noin.  "What are you all now?  Match makers?" 

Lady Une laughed, "Well?"

"We're getting along just fine thank you very much."

  "Good." She smirked and walked off.

Duo sighed.  So what, she's trying to set him up? Not that he really minded.   He continued walked over to where the two women were talking.

"Hello ladies." He began by breaking into their conversation.

"Duo," Marimaia acknowledged.  The raven haired woman looked back and forth between their faces.  Neither said anything for a moment, she decided to break the silence. 

"Ehem, are you going to introduce me now or wait till after the staring contest?" 

Marimaia blushed.  

"Yes.  Duo, Hilda, Hilda, Duo."  The woman acknowledged as Hilda laughed and shook her head.

"It's nice to meet you Duo," She said extending her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." He responded with exaggerated courtesy, and kissed the back of her hand. 

"Sucking up to her won't help your case Duo." Marimaia teased him.

"Jealous are we?"   Mari frowned and stuck her tongue out at Hilda.

Hum, this could be very fun to tease Mari about, Hilda thought.

"We were just talking about you Duo, Mari says that you've been a Preventers for eight years?" Hilda began.       

Mari sighed and let her friend talk.

"Yes that's right.  And how long have you been one?" He asked in return.

"I joined five years ago, but I was stationed overseas I've only just transferred here." She answered.

"Ah.. So how do you know Miss Marimaia here?" He prodded.

"I met her where I was previously stationed about two years ago.  But that's enough about me.  How old are you Duo?" She asked all of a sudden.  Mari was a bit shocked and nearly chocked on air.

"25, thank you for asking, and how old are you?" He shot back playfully. 

"28,  and Mari is 25."   She added slyly.

"Hey!" Mari yelped.  She really wanted to smack Hilda upside the head, but now wasn't the time.

"I have to be going now, orders to receive, have to find out where I'm staying, stuff like that, night!  Nice meeting you Duo." Hilda ended walking off before Duo could get out a sentence.

"Uh goodbye.."  He turned to Mari

"So you've know her awhile…"  Mari was fuming. 

"A little to long I think." She muttered.   Duo grabbed her hand and yanked her toward the door.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" She yelled attracting everyone's attention, she blushed. 

"Hey you need some help Duo?" A voice called out. 

"Oh shut up!" He yelled back.  Both forgetting all about dinner.

He led her down the cement walk and out onto the side walk that led out to the city.

"Hilda's pretty fun isn't she?  She seems like a good friend." Duo began as they passed through the base gates. 

"Yeah, something like that, she'll always be there for you.  I think she had something happen to her before she became a preventer though, she's kind of a loner. She's usually pretty shy and quiet though, but I think she must like you." Mari told him, her attitude becoming rather serious. 

"You really wouldn't think it just meeting her though, at least I didn't." Duo said brushing his hand on a bush pulling out some leaves absentmindedly. 

"And what happened to her right eye?  I didn't want to ask but.." 

"But your to curious to let it go."  Mari cut him off.  'You could have asked, she wouldn't have minded, but she wouldn't have told you anything either.  She never told me."

Duo frowned on the serious subject,  "So does she have a boyfriend?" He asked suddenly.

 Mari was once again at a loss for words.  What was it with everyone here, all they think about is hooking people up!  It's a wonder any work gets done at all.

"No not that I know off, she told me she's never really been interested in guys, she'd infinitely prefer a book.  Hehe or words to that affect, we should really take her out some time." Mari ended with a smile.

"Oh really? Us?  What happened to the boy back home?" Duo teased. But Mari didn't catch on.

"Huh?  What boy?" She asked confused.  This made Duo confused, poor boy.

"I thought you said you had a boyfriend back home." He told her.  

"Sure Duo you must be hearing things." She answered.

Duo grinned, "That mean you want to go out with me?" He asked.

"Maybe," She said, then looked down at his hands.  "But leave the leafs at home k?"

Duo followed her gaze to the crumbled up leafs that he had been mutilating in his grasp.

He dropped them and wiped his hands on his pants, leaving green streaks. "Oops."

They talked and walked long after the sunset where as they made a hasty return so they wouldn't be locked out. 

They charged the gates only to run into Noin, Lady Une and Zechs leading a pair of girls the main office.  

 Noin eyed the pair with interest as did Lady Une.  Zechs was to busy staring at one of the new comers. 

"What have you two been up to?" Lady Une inquired. 

"Oh just out for a walk." Mari answered innocently. 

"Uhuh." Duo agreed.   The two ladies looked skeptical.   

"I see, well before you go I'd like you to meet Ami and Hotaru.  They will also be rooming with the two of you, along with Hilda, as I believe you already know Mari." Lady Une said.   Mari nodded.  Duo was off in lala land.   Four gorgeous girls, and him….all in one apartment.  Ohhlaa! 

The two girls stepped forward to introduce them selves. 

"I'm Ami," The one with short cut blue hair said.  She was the one Zechs had been eyeing

 And the other introduced herself as "Hotaru Tomoe, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet both of you."  Mari called, as she and Duo raced on as the bell began to blare, it was final warning for people still out on the grounds. 

"This should be fun!" Mari giggled as she pounced on her bed. 

Hilda had already been in and was just finishing getting ready for bed when they arrived. 

"I'm glad you transferred here, I have a lot to tell you!" 

Hilda just nodded and smiled.   And it'll be the perfect opportunity to liven you up a bit!  She added in her mind. 

"So what did you think of Duo?  Honestly." Mari asked, now flinging her cloths off and pulled on a night shirt. 

"Honestly he seems like a nice guy, a little to much energy for me though." Hilda answered flopping back on her bed.

"Hah! He is very energetic but…. I don't think I like um lethargic like you." She said playfully. 

Hilda only smiled in return.

In a few minutes Ami and Hotaru arrived having been let in by Noin.

"We have a meeting tomorrow just after breakfast about our first assignment as a team." Ami informed.

Mari sighed, "I hope it's somewhere here on earth, I wanna catch some of the nightlife with Duo this weekend!"   At this Hilda laughed and turned out the light.

A.N.  few notes before I continue,  Marimaia is not triezes or gokus daughter, I just liked the name combination.  Ami and hotaru are not sailor scouts, but they've known each other for a long time.    Hilda is Hilda from outlaw star, that's why I put in the thing about her eye……..okkkk

Ages

 Duo: 25

Hilda: 28

Mari: 25

Ami:23

Hotaru:23

Zechs: 27

Treize: 28

Noin:27

Une: 30

Yeah I messed with the ages so what.  Oh uh yeah and treize is alive!! Yay! 

Ok I think that's it, back to story.

Oh yeah, time line wise… hum… A.c 205 I think… yeah something like that..

Now!!! Back to the story

 The next morning everyone hurried through getting ready for breakfast.  The girls fought over the one bathroom, while Duo skipped out and went to Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre's room.  Since they were out he took a leisurely shower and showed up back at the apartment in time to meet four female faces ready to go.

Ami and Hotaru walked behind a bit slower talking about something, Hilda took off for a quick jog before breakfast and Duo and Mari were chatting it up. 

Duo mentioned something about hitting a club later in the evening if they weren't sent on a mission.  This got the other into the conversation.

"Yeah I heard Blue Moon is a really hot dance place, I wanna go check it out as soon as I can." Hotaru commented. 

"A double date maybe?  Or maybe the five of us?  Of course we'd have to drag Hilda kicking and screaming, but I think it'd be worth it." Mari agreed.

"I'm all for it." Duo put simply sliding his arm around Mari's waist.   She blushed and slapped his hand away.

"Hey what'd you do that for!" He whined making the two girls crack up.  Mari blushed again but didn't answer.  

The talk ensued once more and plans were set for this evening at six to hit the club if they were free.  If dates could be had all the better.  Duo and Mari didn't have far to look.

They had reached the door of the mess hall when Noin waylaid them.

"Lady Une needs to speak to you as soon as possible, which means since you haven't started breakfast yet you get to come with me first.  Where's Hilda?"  

"She went for a jog, not sure how far, she should be back soon." Mari answered.

Noin frowned.  "Ok, head to meeting room C." She instructed them before turning into the building.

"Great… no breakfast." Duo complained.  "They better save me something, those guys are pigs." 

"Oh poor baby that's right, you skipped dinner to take a walk with me didn't you?" Mari tried to sympathize.  

"Yeah and you didn't eat either, so why aren't you starving?" He noticed.   Mari smiled slyly.   

 "I'm not telling!" She told him playfully.

The rest of the walk consisted of Duo trying to get Mari to give up her secret. Ami and Hotaru joined in.

 Duo pulled the glassed door open for the ladies like a gentlemen, and they sashayed in.  

"So Ami how long have you been a preventer?" Duo asked.  If I'm gonna be livin with um I gotta know um, not likes it's supposed to be a secret.

"A couple years, me and Hotaru joined together at..lets see. Twenty, so three years." She answered.

"I hear you've been here eight though Duo.  Do you plan on doing this the rest of your life?" Hotaru asked.  

Duo thought seriously on it for a minute while the crossed the marble lobby area to the bare white walled, gray tiled halls. 

"I can't really say." He said. 

The oak door with a big C on it came all to soon to the chatting group, and they all hoped they didn't have a mission.  

Not that they disliked the work, or really wanted to slack, but more missions meant that the peace they were working for wasn't complete yet, and that it might end all to soon.  And that they wouldn't be able to party tonight.

Duo led the way in and they were greeted formally by Lady Une, Treize and Zechs seated at a long rectangular oak table.  The room was bare and had a wall window that looked out to the city.

 When they were seated Lady Une began.

"Well, luckily for once you haven't been called here for a mission. At least not a real one." She addressed Duo. "Since you are the senior in your group.' Duo wince noticeably and Une let a humorous smile cross her face, 'I want you to train your girls.  Run them through basics again.  Give them a refresher course.  We're doing this with every group since there haven't been many 'fires'.  We want you to relax.  And… as a special assignment, you are to take these two guys ok and make them relax!" Une ended.  Treize looked shocked.  Zechs didn't seem to be paying attention to anything or one but Ami.

 Hilda picked that moment to burst through the door.  She noted the looks and hastened to ask what had happened.

"Well, well, Hilda Ice.. I have a special assignment for you.." Une began not answering her question.  Hilda snapped to attention.  "I want you to take Treize out and show him a good time."  Hilda's jaw dropped, while Treize eyed her. 

 She was wearing gray sweat pants and a sweat soaked gray tee, her hair was up in a hasty pony tail and perspiration was still dripping down her face from the exertion.

This is the woman Une picked for me????????  And what happened to her eye?

At five o'clock the same day the girls rushed into the apartment to get ready to party.

 All needed showers badly cuz Duo had really put them through their paces.  It was like being in boot camp all over again.

 Showers were taken and then came the task of picking ok the perfect outfit. 

Ami was wearing a snug white v neck tee shirt with a knee length sparkly multi shade blue skirt. White heeled sandals and a smattering or make up, lip gloss and blue eye shadow completed it.   She was going with Zechs… of course.

Hotaru was wearing a pair of pants that were one leg silver and one black with a purple tank top that had slits going midway up the side and tied up with black string.  She had black platform crisscross sandals on, with no makeup. Her hair was down.  She was dateless poor girl. 

Mari was wearing a green and gray swirl skirt  that had a handkerchief  hem and was laced up the shorted side with black string, with a maroon and silver swirl shirt.  She was wearing white stiletto heel strapy sandals.  Very little make up.  Her hair was messy as always. She couldn't put it anyways.  Her date is duo.

Hilda was a problem though.  She was content to go in her Preventer uniform. 

"I don't think so, we're gonna make you look hot tonight so you can sweep Treize off his feet."  Mari stated and the girls preceded to dig through the closet for the perfect outfit. 

Duo meanwhile was back at the guys apartment waiting..  poor boy, all by himself.

He was wearing black pants with a white tee shirt, an black button down shirt over it.  

 What the girls finally came out with for Hilda was….. a one strap navy blue short…rather short… dress accompanied with knee high black boots.  None of the girls really wore much makeup.  At quarter to six they were ready to go.  Wow that didn't take long.  

"I think that might be a world record for me." Ami muttered and they went to pick up Duo.

 They found him chatting with a blonde.  

"Hey Duo, who's this?  You wanna join us?  You can be Hotaru's date!" Mari went off.

"Yeah! Quatre, come with us!" Duo exclaimed.   Quatre blushed.

"I guess.  My names Quatre Winner." He replied.   The rest of the girls muttered hello's.   Hotaru was busy checking him out.  

 Pretty cute, the shy type. I like that…

"Hi, I'm Hotaru Tomoe." She walked up an introduced herself.  

"Hi."

"Let's go.  I'm sure Zech's in getting impatient." Duo said.   Ami blushed.

 The group headed out the door and marched out the gate to the main office.

"So, Quatre, you were saying?" Duo asked.   Quatre blinked.

"Huh?"

"Why you weren't with that guys on the mission?" Duo prompted.

"Oh yeah,  it was just smaller than anticipated.  Heero could do it himself, but the others wanted to stick around in case something went wrong.  Then we'd be minus a Preventer.  I didn't mind leaving the fight." He explained.   Duo nodded, understanding.   The girls didn't get it though.

"Why would we be minus a Preventer?" Mari asked.

"Heero would kill himself."   

O's went all around.

 Zech's was waiting at the door, just as excited as Duo had predicated, and once again he only had eyes for Ami.

"You look great." He began, not evening bothering with a hello.

"So do you." She said, a little flustered.  He smiled.  

He was wearing white pants and a black shirt. 

"Treize should be down soon.  He had something he wanted to say to Une." He filled them in.

"Is there like a thing between them?" Hilda asked.  All eyes turned on her.

"What?  I'm not a man stealer."

"No, I guess not." Zechs muttered.  Hilda raised her eyebrows and frowned.

  Finally they heard foot steps on the marble  floor.

Treize came into view kaki's and a navy shirt.  The same shade as Hilda's dress.

"Hey! You guys match, it's fate!" Mari quipped. Hilda frowned again.

 Treize's eye's bugged out and he caught his breath.

God she's hot.. he thought.    Good thing I failed to get Une to let me out of this.

He smiled and walked up to her.

"I believe your mine." He said with a smirk and offered her his arm.  Eye brows went up, then went even higher when she walked out the door, leading the way to the Club.

Treize looked stunned.

They followed her to the club, where she had taken a seat at a booth.

  Mari slide in next to her and whispered, "What happened?" 

 Hilda shrugged, and Mari didn't have time to press her because Duo was dragging her out onto the dance floor.   

Soon only she and Treize were left.

 "You don't like me do you?" He asked.   

"It's not that."  She said quietly.   

"Then what is it?"  He asked.   She scowled and crossed her arms.   Geeze. There aren't many women I can't make like me..Treize thought.

 When she didn't answer he pressed again. "Come on, please?" He whined.  She smiled a little, but it was almost lost to him in the dim lighting,  it was only really bright on the dark floor, but sparkly everywhere. 

 "I'm not very comfortable around men." She said at last.   He was shocked to say the least.

  "But.."  He started.

" In situations like this." She explained.  

"Oh."  

 They talked for a few minutes, learning a little about each other.  About as much as one could in a dance club.

   Then without asking he grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.   She fought it every step of the way, but he was stronger.

"Don't you like dancing?" He asked as he watched her now sparkling face.   

 She was trying to pull as far away from him as she could, but he had pulled her in for the slow song that was now playing.   

 "Oh, I don't know."    She held her self rigid for the rest of the dance

Duo and Mari on the other hand were all over each other.  There wasn't an inch of space between them, as the rocked and swayed with the beat of the music.  

 And Duo had sucked Mari into a kiss as least two minutes ago and they hadn't surface yet. 

 Hotaru and Quatre were dancing close as well, whispering into each others ears.  

 Ami and Zechs were just as close as the last to couples, but they dance in silence, Ami's head was on his shoulder.  

  In the next minute the music turned into a fast sensual song. Duo and Mari go right into the beat. 

  Duo holding her by her hips and her hands were gripping his shirt collar.  Their bodies collided and mover away, swayed and pushed closer once again. 

 Hotaru and Quatre had left for a walk, and Ami and Zechs were still slow dancing.

  Treize and Hilda on the other hand…..

When the words hit

 Everything you do to me is super natural

 Treize began moving his hands up and down her sides, pulling her closer.  She started to relax, but didn't know what to do. 

 He pulled her closer, letting his arms go around her lower back pulling her into him.   They began swaying and rocking against each other spasmodically.  She got the rhythm and moved with him.   He bent over her, making her arch her back against him, rocking into the circular motion.  

   She got the idea then and moved her left leg, picking it up and running in along his right leg.  She started to lose her balance, and  locked her leg around his, so she was resting on his side.  He leaned down and kissed her, just a little peck on the lips. She smiled.

 Duo and Mari saw them and smiled, having some fun of there own.

  Still pressing their bodies together, Duo let his hand run up under her top, tickling her side.   She shivered, and Duo did the same with the other hand.  

  But the end she was shaking,  trying not to laugh.   

 He pulled her in for a last kiss, then picked her up and carried her to the table, setting her down next to him on the bench seat.  

"You know, that was my first kiss out there." Mari said shyly looking up at Duo.

"Hehe, mine to." Duo looked back into her surprised eyes.

"Wow.  Well for to people with no practice I think we did pretty well." She said.

"Me to." 

Shifting her gaze to the dance floor Mari said absently, "Lets get the group together again tomorrow an go to a park or something.  Get to know each other.."

"It's a date."

  The song ended.

Ok so how was it?  Did it suck? Move to fast? Do you want it to be continued? 

R&R

Ok so no sm yet… but if you want me to continue it there will be. Though probably only one or two and they won't be sailor scouts or anything like that.

A quick A.N. for those who have read A New Face.  Thanks for all the reviews and support!! I'm trying to get out the next chapter but as usual I have writers block.

But it was will get finished. I just don't know when.

Ladi Jadyi 


End file.
